Second Chance
by Addonexus 27
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort, but has nothing left. No family, no friends, and he has lost the women he loves. Now a friend from his past showes up to give him a second chance. What will happen this time around? First fic. Rated for saftey


Hey guys, it's me. For those of you who have read this I didn't change much, just a few revisions to make it look better but it's still the same story. Reread if you want but it's no different than before. Just a few spelling corrections.

…

This is something that I thought of and wanted to know if it was worth pursuing any. I will only put up a few chapters for now, but if people like it and think I should keep writing then I will.

First fanfic so please don't be to judgmental on spelling and grammar errors, but otherwise give me your honest opinion of if you like it, love it, hate it, or I should jump off a bridge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this story; not people, not places, not events, and not even the theme. While I did come up with the story, it's not my place to tell you if you can use anything from it or not. However if I do write something that someone thinks I stole than please let me know so I can apologize and remove my work.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Last chance

Harry runs, he runs as fast as he can, he has to make it, he just has to. If he doesn't, then it's all over. Everything he ever fought for, everything he ever struggled for, will be ripped away from him forever just to be dangled in front of him to mock him for the rest of his life. He see's the Burrow, he's almost there, if he can get to the back yard he can stop it, he can spot what's been coming for the last ten years, he just has to run faster.

"Bloody non apparition wards…." He swears as he sprints the final distance to the house.

"If it hadn't been for them then I would have been there by now and I could have stopped this."

But he pushes all of those thoughts from his mind as he puts everything he has into this last little sprint to the back of the house. He rounds the corner of the house to the little garden in the back and skids to a halt. And what he sees devastates him, he knows that he was too late, he didn't make it in time. He falls to his knees with unshed tears in his eyes as his world comes to an end, as he sees his last shot of happiness be dashed to a million pieces.

Walking down the isle, he sees Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley.

_It can't be…._ Thinks Harry.

_I thought I had more time, I know I did. _

Harry is too stunned to move, he can't even begin to grasp what's happening to him right now. His heart is broken into tiny pieces, and the only one who could ever put them back together is now married to another man.

As the tears finally break loose from his eyes, he bolts back around the house before anyone can even realize he was there. The only proof is the single, crushed red rose, with a tear falling off the petals that he leaves when he runs, but no one will see such a small thing on, at a wedding reception.

….

Harry now sits in a bar, empty bottle of fire whiskey left in front of him with a half empty glass in his hand.

He tries to drown out the pain, but it never works, it just brings the memories back, and all the stronger for the drink loosens his tight grip on his occlumency.

The scene replays in his head, for the millionth time, and the tears still fall from his eyes. It was two days ago that his world had come crashing down in an instant, and it was all his fault, if he could have just told her all he wanted to when he first figured it out he would be happy by now, he would have had her. The women of his dreams, Fleur Delacour.

He had first seen her when he was a fourth year at Hogwarts, and she had been entered into the tri-wizard tournament.

He noticed her from afar and was instantly drawn to her, not to her allure, but the person underneath. He could tell the moment he saw her that they were the same. Both praised or hated for something neither of them had any control over, but never seen for the person they really were.

He knew he wanted to go and talk to her right then, but he didn't. He was too afraid that she would see him as just some bloke trying to make a pass at her. So he just smiled from a distance and gave her a friendly nod.

It wasn't much, but it made him feel better, and he figured he would get the courage in time, HAH!

As if anything ever went right for him at that school, it was full of nothing but bad memories, and broken friendships.

If only he could go back…..go back and do it right. Take back all his power and memories and just do things they way he wanted them to for once. But know, his life was all one big prophecy that had to be written out for him since he was one. He was tired of it, he was tired of being fates whipping boy. For once, he wanted to be in control.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted a slightly drunk Harry Potter. The first three words anyone could understand him speaking in two days.

The other members of the bar were all looking at him, confused and slightly scared by the amount of magic he was putting off.

And when you are the wizard who defeated Lord Voldermort, people paid attention when you got upset.

"ITS ALL RIDDLES FAULT, THAT GOOD FOR NOTHIN, MURDERING SON OF A BITCH!" and as he finished his swear all of the light in the room goes out and the walls start to shake and moan.

"HE DID this, its all his fault…..if it wasn't for him I could have had a chance. I could have at least let her know how I felt….i..i..i could have given her the love and life she always deserved." He finishes with tears running down his face.

The bar is silent, the leaky cauldrons patrons are mortified to see there hero reduced to tears. As he cries for what he could have had, but now never would.

The women around him are crying, and the men look down in sadness knowing the heavy price that this man had to pay. Just so they could all live there normal happy lives, the boy-who-lived had to give up nearly everything he truly held dear. His family, his friends and, apparently, the woman he loved.

For a few minutes no one moves, no one drinks, no one laughs, no one talks, whispers or even looks up from the floor in there shame and sadness.

The only sound that can be heard is the crying of a man who has finally lost everything, a man who is broken beyond repair, a man, with nothing more to give.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes, the sobs stop, and the young man stands and takes out about a hundred galleons worth of gold, lays it on the counter and tells the bar man drinks are on him.

He then slowly walks out of the bar, with tears on his face, and an aura of cold, lost, faith shadowing the once great hero of the wizarding world.

As he stumbles down the dark and quiet street of Diagon Alley, harry starts to think over everything he lost because of this stupid prophesy.

His parents, murdered that night long ago, protecting him from the darkness and evil, sacrificing themselves so there child may live.

His childhood, stolen by the sick and demented 'family' he was left with, where he knew nothing but chores, beatings and a small cupboard. Never allowed friends, barley allowed food, all because he was a 'freak'.

His first year at Hogwarts, started out amazing and exciting. He met friend, actual friends who wanted to hang out with him. He finally had fun, until RIDDLE had to steal if from him. Because of him Harry had to fight for his friends and his own lives in order to save some stupid stone.

His second year, the bloody basilisk just had to scare and petrify people, and everyone thought it was him just because he was a parsletongue. He was hated for that until he found the real person who was responsible and had to save the day. Even after that there were no apologies just a pat on the back and send him on his way.

The third year was different. But only because it ended with a semi good ending, if someone would have just told him the truth to begin with then so many things could have been stopped. He could have caught Pettigrew and Sirus would have been free. But Snape just had to get in the way didn't he.

Fourth year, He did meet her. But the stupid tournament kept him from so much as talking to her, well that and his shyness. Yet because of the goblet he had to compete, it also made him look like a liar, and to her, just a 'little boy'. Then Cedric died, and riddle was back in a real body, but no one would listen to him. And since he was so depressed and shocked over the end of the tournament he never even got a chance to talk to her. To even let her know that he liked her.

Fifth year was the worst, Umbridge was a nightmare, Snape was a git, and Dumbledore was of no use of all. But that wasn't the worst part, that year he lost Sirus through the veil, and he also lost Hermione, in an effort to save Harry from the Crucio curse she jumped in front of Bellatrixes spell. She's been in St. Mungos ever since, in the room right next to Nevilles parents.

As sixth year came around, harry lost Ron. Ron just couldn't hang out with harry anymore, not since what happened to Hermione. So Harry was all alone, with no friends or family to help him for the whole year, and to top it off Snape had to go and kill Dumbledore. That topped it, Harry would never return to Hogwarts after this year. The only good thing to come out of the year was that he got to see Fleur again, if only to watch her demand the wedding continue and be to distraught for him to even approach her, but he did get to see her. And due to Bills run in with a werewolf the wedding had to be put off, so he had time to finish it, and then go and be with her.

The next eight years while Bill settled into his werewolf form, harry trained on his own and hunted the horrcruxes. He would finally find them all, destroy them, and then march out to face riddle and his deatheaters, on his own. But somehow he had done it, over all odds he had defeated them all. And on July 17, 2004 harry had finally killed the dark lord once and for all.

After all the celebrations, awards, and dinners in his honor, Harry started to look for Fleur. To finally tell her how he felt. He went straight to France, to her old school to see what the headmistress could tell him. From there he was able to find her parents home, but as he got there only the gardener was there, telling him that the whole family was in England for the wedding, at the burrow. If he hurried he could make the ceremony. It was to be held the next day at 10. It would be held on July, 31. On Harry's 24th birthday.

He traveled as fast as he could, but he just couldn't get there in time. As he watched the woman of his dreams, the only woman he would ever love. Walk off on the arm of some other man.

At this point Harry found himself in the middle of a dead end down the alley. And he just slumped up next to a wall to just sleep, or die, he didn't really care anymore. He had no one, he was alone, sad, and just so tired of the cruelty of life. As he sat there wishing he had at least one friend, at least someone to at least be there for him. He heard a sound.

At first he just brushed it off as celebration music. After all, the dark lord was dead. But it got louder as he sat there, and it soothed him. He finally realized that he knew that sound. It was a song, a song that he hadn't heard in a really long time. The song of an old friend that he hadn't seen since they laid his professor to rest, it was the song of Fawkes the phoenix.

Then suddenly in a burst of fire, there he was, in all his power and beauty. The mighty and powerful phoenix was once again there for Harry when he needed him most.

"Fawkes!" Harry cried, joy at seeing his old friend filling his voice.

"It's so good to see you again. It's good to see at least a familiar face again, it's been so long since I've seen any of my friends."

The beautiful bird just trilled sadly to him.

"I wish we could go back Fawkes, I wish we could go back and I could do it all again. Back to before Riddle had returned." Harry said sadly.

As he said finished this the creature just looked Harry in the eye with a determined look and started to sing the most beautiful, and warming song that harry had ever heard in his life.

It lasted for maybe five minutes, in which the song just got louder, and faster. All the while Harry just felt warmer, and happier than he had in a long, long time.

When the phoenix hit its last note of the song, there was a bright flash of light, and Harry could feel the emotions of the phoenix, and he knew that he had just become Fawkes familiar.

Surprised Harry said "Fawkes…..thank you, I am honored that you would choose me to be your familiar."

With a nod of approval the beautiful and majestic creature turned and started to hover just above Harry's knee.

"Do you wanna take me somewhere boy?" asked a confused Harry.

With just a nod of its head and a trill of approval, the phoenix stretched out its tail feathers for harry to grab on to. And as a small smile crossed the young mans face. Harry reached up and gently took hold of the offered tail.

"O.K. boy, lets go"

And in a flash of light that light up the entire alley, they were gone.

…..

Well that is the prologue.

I hope it was ok and I will be writing a few more chapters before I decide if this is a lost cause or not.

Remember that this is my first fic and I wan all the reviews I can get.

Good, Bad, flames, or overall hatred is all welcome and appreciated. Just as long as you really mean what you say. I really want your honest opinion and will be grateful for whatever you send me.

The shadows will always comfort those who seek them!

_Addonexus_


End file.
